


Rumor Has It

by FaeMytho



Category: IBVS, Isaac Beamer Versus The Supernatural - Fandom
Genre: AU - School Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Dumb Boys are Gay Boys, M/M, nevin and edward are both drama queens and they need to admit their GAY FEELINGS, preferably to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Rumor has it that the new freshman kid, Nevin, could give the school king a run for his money.Rumor has it that the school king, Edward Quinton, isn't really worried about being overthrown.But rumor also has it that Edward and Nevin are best friends, and maybe even dating.But of course, these are only rumors, and one can only speculate.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh happy birthday kai
> 
> i actually separated this into two parts because its not done but i wanted to post _something _for ur birthday so uh__
> 
> __*jazz hands*_ _

Edward groaned, holding an ice pack up to his face. From the kitchen, Barry tsked.

“It’s your own fault, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“You need to stop picking fights with that kid, or else I won't be able to keep it under wraps that he kicks your ass every time,” Barry told him, bringing another ice pack from the freezer.

“I said shut up.”

“Honestly, how do you even survive without me?” Barry muttered, sitting down next to his friend and shoving the ice pack none to gently against his shoulder. Edward yelped, attempting to twist away, but Barry already had an arm around his shoulders and was keeping him in place.

“Let me the fuck go, Blueberry,” Edward snapped, and Barry raised a brow, but proceeded to back off.

“All I’m saying is, quit before it turns into something you’ll regret.”

“Don't tell me what to do, Barry,” Edward protested childishly, like a child. “And for the record, most of the time that little nightmare kid gets in _my_ way.”

Barry sighed, sinking back into his couch in exasperation.

“Just try to stop? Seriously, I’m not even kidding. People are already starting to talk about you two.”

“What?” Edward sat up, turning to face Barry abruptly, panic on his face. “What are they saying?”

“Mostly rumors. Nobody really knows _what’s_ going on, but they at least know something is. Remember the rumor with Isaac? Before we left school today and you got in that fight with the Jovel kid, I heard someone trying to start a rumor that it was you two who were secretly fucking somewhere,” Barry rolled his eyes at Edward’s sudden attentiveness - and disgust. “Kids at this school are nuts. Honestly, either cut it out, or I’ll do what I said I would the last time this happened.”

Edward scoffed, lowering the ice pack on his face in favor of crossing his arms.

“You wouldn't.”

“Have you ever known me to go back on my word?”

There was a beat of silence.

“... Fuck, whatever, okay fine. I'll stop bothering the little shit,” Edward relented.

Somehow, Barry doubted he would.

~~~~

Nevin closed the front door silently behind him, sneaking into his kitchen and holding his arm close to his chest.

He opened the freezer as quietly as he could, reaching in and fishing around for an ice pack, but before he could even locate one, the kitchen light turned on.

“Nevin.”

Nevin cursed under his breath, turning only slightly to face the disapproving and worried face of his brother and to also attempt to hide his injured arm. That bastard Error had nearly ripped it out of the socket. He would almost go as far as to say it was dislocated.

“Hey, Drew, what's up?”

His brother crossed his arms, raising a brow.

“It’s one in the morning, Nevin. Why didn't you answer your phone? I was worried.”

“I just needed a walk. To clear my head, you know? I'm sorry I worried you,” Nevin explained half-heartedly. It was technically the truth, anyways. He just hadn't counted on Edward freaking Quinton being there at the park around midnight.

“... Well, okay. But you can't just disappear without telling me where you're going,” Drew fretted, playing nervously with his hands. “And I know school’s out right now, but sleep is important too.”

Nevin’s expression softened, and he felt a pang resonate through him.

“I know. I didn't mean to worry you Drew,” he sighed, reluctantly closing the freezer. He’d have to go without an ice pack for now if he wanted to fly under the radar. “I’m sorry. Let’s go to bed.”

Despite his obvious worry, Drew gave him a smile. Nevin gave a small smile back. Tonight, and especially tomorrow morning, was going to be hell for his shoulder, but he had to keep this a secret. Drew didn't need to know. He would only worry needlessly.

And that's why Nevin stayed silent and fought through his pain like the edgy teen boy he was.

~~~~

Barry looked down at the slip of paper in his hands, then back up at the house he’d stopped in front of. Sighing, he pocketed the scrap and walked up to the front door, raising a hand to knock.

Edward had shown up again in the middle of the night, splattered with what looked like tar and bruised all over. He looked almost like he’d been thrown down into pavement several times. Barry was surprised to see nothing was broken.

Edward had crashed at his house, and Barry was at the Jovel residence, ready to carry out what he’d promised Edward he’d do.

A couple moments after he knocked, footsteps trudged to the door and it was pulled open. Drew Jovel peeked out at him, raising a brow. Barry smiled and waved.

“Oh, hey! Barry, right? What are you doing here?” The boy asked, opening the door a little wider.

“Yep, that’s me. I was wondering if I could talk to your brother about something?” Barry asked, shifting slightly on his feet. “Actually, can I come in?”

“Oh, uh,” Drew glanced behind him, before returning his gaze to Barry. “Sure, that’s fine. Come on in.”

Drew closed the door behind him as soon as he stepped inside. Barry clasped his hands together and looked around. Their house interior looked rather antique, but he supposed that had to be due to them living with their grandmother.

“Hey, Nevin? There’s someone here who wants to talk to you?” Drew called out, trailing deeper into the house a few steps.

“What? Who is it?” A voice called from the kitchen, and Barry noted that Nevin sounded rather passive.

“Uh, Barry? From school.”

The sound of a pan being put aside was heard, and not long after, footsteps sounded as Nevin rounded the corner and headed towards them.

“I don't know anyone named Barry. What does he want?” Nevin proclaimed, before turning to Barry and reiterating his question. “Who are you, and what do you want?”

“I’m a friend of Edward’s, and-” Barry managed, before Nevin started cackling.

“He has friends? That’s hilarious.”

“I can see why he gets so angry at you,” Barry mused, before continuing, despite Nevin’s sudden glare. “I’ve already said this to Edward, but you need to stop fighting each other. I love him and all, but it does become rather annoying when he shows up uninvited at my house near every day covered in bruises and such.”

“Nevin, you get into fights?” Drew gaped, and Nevin’s aggressive expression melted into something a little more panicked.

“Well, I, uh,” he answered, looking cornered. Barry sighed.

“Cut it out. Or things will get very bad for you, very fast.”

“Are you threatening me?” Nevin growled, and Drew looked between the two of them nervously. Barry wasn't fazed.

“No. I am stating a fact.”

“Is that why you’ve been favoring your other arm today?” Drew tentatively spoke, keeping his eyes on Nevin.

Nevin winced, and Drew pressed forward.

“Because you hurt yourself fighting Edward?”

“Error’s a bastard, okay? Can you blame me? He’s practically asking for it half the time,” Nevin snapped, and Barry stepped forward.

“That doesn't mean you need to continue doing it,” he stated, and Nevin opened his mouth to counter Barry when Drew spoke again.

“Barry’s right, Nev. I don't want you getting hurt,” Drew pleaded with his brother.

Nevin glanced between Drew and Barry, and back again.

“... Fine,” he groaned, giving in. “Whatever. I’ll stop. But only because Drew asked me to. You did nothing.” He glared pointedly at Barry, who adopted a thin smile.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

~~~~

“OI, NIGHTMARE KID!”

Nevin tensed up, walking faster. Footsteps pounded on the sidewalk behind him, running to catch up.

He attempted to walk away faster, but a hand dropped on his shoulder and turned him to see Edward Quinton’s ugly face.

“The hell do you want, Quinton?” He snapped, and Edward’s expression darkened.

“You aren't allowed to be here, this is _my_ territory.”

Nevin groaned, resisting the urge to sucker punch Edward right in his stupid looking face. Instead, he shrugged the other boy’s hand off his shoulder and kept walking.

“It’s a free country, Error, I can walk wherever I want,” he called back nonchalantly, ignoring the self proclaimed school king’s indignant sputtering.

All he had to do was keep himself composed and calm. But it was surprisingly hard to do when someone as infuriatingly stupid as Edward Quinton was chasing him down and trying to intimidate him.

Maybe he could just stop walking by the park, but that felt like he was giving up. Letting Edward win somehow. So, despite his inner voice of reason, which was starting to sound a lot like Drew, Nevin continued walking around the park, hands shoved in his pockets.

Edward trailed along behind him, his anger fading into confusion. Usually by this time they’d have started fighting, but Nevin was being surprisingly… docile. Passive aggressive?

Yeah, that.

With a sudden bout of realization, Edward cursed, catching up to Nevin and stopping him again with a hand on his shoulder.

“Dude, cut it out,” Nevin snapped, shying away from Edward’s hand and whirling to face him. “What’s your deal?”

“Blue put you up to this,” Edward stated, annoyance twisting his face.

“Who the fuck is Blue?” Nevin spat, his patience finally spent.

“Barry Price. He came and forced you to stop fighting me, didn't he?” All trace of aggression was gone from Edward’s face now, replaced by general annoyance. Edward actually didn't look half bad when he wasn't angry. Nevin banished the thought from his gay little mind.

“Oh, Barry? He came and talked to me, yeah,” Nevin spoke, before scowling at Edward. “That doesn't mean I’m listening to him. Maybe I wanted to stop kicking your ass because I was bored of it.”

Edward crossed his arms and smirked. Nevin had never wanted to punch his smug face more than he did at that moment.

“He’s blackmailing you, isn't he?”

“What the hell would he be blackmailing me with?” Nevin scoffed, before turning back around and continuing his walk. “Whatever. I’ll see you around, Error. Hopefully never.”

“Hey, I’m not done talking to you, brat!”

“You can talk to yourself if it makes you feel better!” Nevin shouted back, laughing slightly. He didn't turn to see the angry look on the school king’s face.

Edward didn't follow him.

~~~~

A harsh knock at his front door made Barry sigh. He left his half made lunch sitting on the counter and went to the door, opening it and coming face to face with Edward.

Edward invited himself in, pushing past Barry and making a beeline for his couch, which he immediately flopped on.

“Oh great,” Barry sighed, shutting the door behind him and heading back towards his abandoned lunch.

“He’s such a prick, Blue,” Edward whined, his voice muffled by the couch cushions. Barry simply hummed in agreement, focusing on his food.

“Did you approach him or did he approach you?” Barry mused, and Edward groaned.

“I didn't even say it was Nevin I was complaining about.”

“I trust my intuition,” Barry spoke, his voice disinterested.

“Whatever. He was walking through the park. _My_ park. The one that I claimed. I told him he was on my turf and he completely blew me off!” Edward turned over to stare at the ceiling. “Then he didn't even fight me. We just talked and he left!”

“How uncivilized. What did you talk about?”

“Uh,” Edward started, before pausing and squinting at Barry, who wasn’t even focusing on him. “YOU ASSHOLE YOU’RE NOT EVEN LISTENING.”

“Honestly, no. I’m trying to make myself food, and I think that’s more important than listening to you whine about your crush on this kid.”

“IT’S NOT A CRUSH HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT.”

Barry sighed, forgetting his lunch and moving around towards the couch. He shoved Edward’s feet off the cushions and sat down, ignoring his friend’s whining and staring him down.

“Nevin is all you ever talk about anymore. I thought you hated him.”

“I do!” Edward protested, narrowing his eyes.

“You don't even pay attention to Isaac anymore.” Barry raised a brow, crossing his arms.

“Ink is just… not as interesting. And Nevin just needs to realize just how much of an asshole he is.”

“Denial, Error. Stage one of grief.”

“YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NO HELP.”

“Anger. Stage two.”

Edward jumped up off the couch and stormed towards the door. Before he left, he turned and flipped Barry off, and then proceeded to slam the door behind him.

Well, now at least he could make his lunch in peace.

~~~~

“Uh, Nevin?” Drew whispered to him, glancing behind them. “I think we’re being followed?”

Nevin groaned, before whipping around and glaring at the bush Edward had just dived in.

“OI QUINTON, TAKE YOUR STALKERISH ASS AND GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE.”

Drew gaped at him, but Nevin really couldn’t find it in himself to care about watching his language.

Edward peeked out of the bush and flipped him off. Nevin sighed, grabbed Drew by the hand, and tugged him along as he forcefully continued their walk.

“Nevin, is that the kid you keep beating up?” Drew asked him lowly, sending a glance back as Edward followed them again.

“Yes. He’s not a kid though, Drew, he’s like two years ahead of us.”

Drew stared at him in shock.

“Nevin, you’ve been beating up a _junior?”_

“So what?” Nevin scoffed. He had slowed down a little and ‘accidentally’ allowed Edward to catch up to them.

“He has not been beating me up, I’ve been beating him up,” Edward cut in from behind them, and Nevin let go of Drew’s hand, whirling around to face the other boy.

“That’s a damn lie and you know it.”

“Hey, can you guys maybe not beat each other up?” Drew rested a hand on Nevin’s shoulder, glancing up almost fearfully at Edward.

It was silent for a moment, but then Edward crossed his arms and looked away, muttering out a ‘fine, whatever’. Nevin did a physical double-take, glancing between Edward and his twin.

“Drew, tell him to go away.”

“What, no, I’m gonna stay here and bother you because I have literally nothing better to do,” Edward spoke before Drew could, grinning triumphantly when Nevin groaned and turned back around.

“Fine, whatever. But if you piss me off, I will punch you right in your dumb looking face.”

“No you won’t Nevin.”

“Let me dream, Drew.”

Once they got past the initial awkward silence, they ended up talking for quite a while, circling around their neighborhood once, and then twice, and then detouring towards the park. Edward was surprisingly mild, and he only managed to piss Nevin off a couple times.

Those couple times were ones where Drew had to hold him back from punching Edward like he said he would.

“So, uh, Edward, why does everyone at school call you Error?” Drew asked, Nevin pouting at their much longer than usual walk. Edward and Drew had actually struck up a bit of a friendly conversation before this, but that particular question was one Nevin had been wondering himself.

“I don't even know. But I think it’s kinda the reason I give everyone else nicknames. I guess. Like, Barry is Blueberry, that kid Isaac is Ink, Chris is Cross-”

“Did you nickname him Cross just so you could call him Chris-Cross?” Nevin cut in, eyeing Edward with ridicule.

“Shut up, it’s clever.”

“Yeah, it is.” Nevin’s words surprised himself, and apparently, they also surprised Edward and Drew, because both looked over at him with confusion on their faces. “It’s amazing that someone of your intelligence could come up with something that good. Sure you didn't have help?”

Nice save, Nevin, why yes, thank you, Nevin.

Edward gawked at him, and Drew shoved his shoulder.

“Why can't you just be nice for once?” He chastised him, and Nevin rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Edward. That’s just how my brother shows affection.”

“IT IS NOT.”

But then Edward laughed and Nevin shut himself up, looking anywhere but Edward.

This entire thing was _weird_.

At eleven thirty on a Saturday morning, Nevin was on a walk with his twin brother and the boy he regularly kicked the ass of. The very same boy who was quite obviously a bully and more trouble than he was worth.

… The same boy that kind of had a nice laugh.

~~~~

“Nevin!”

“Yeah, what?”

“... Why’s your door locked?”

Nevin looked up, pausing his game and taking his headphones off. He sat his laptop down on his bed and shut it, glaring at his bedroom door.

“Because I don't want to be bothered, that's why.”

Drew groaned and there was a single thump on the door. Nevin snorted.

“Nevin, you haven't come out in like five days, are you okay?”

“Drew I don't need to tell you I’m gay every day.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT.”

Nevin laughed, although it didn't last long when he remembered the reason _why_ he hadn't gone out of his room in that long.

“I thought you loved going on walks, Nev. Are you really okay, or...?”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re not my therapist, Drew.”

“But I am your brother.”

Nevin paused. He was overreacting a little, wasn't he? It was no big deal if he and Edward had a few things in common. It was no big deal that they had sort of become friends. It was nothing to have a crisis over. He was being stupid.

He sighed and slid off his bed. Shuffling over to the door, he unlocked it and pulled it open.

“How dare you use the brother card.” Nevin glared at Drew’s grinning face. Drew simply pushed past him and ran towards his bed, flopping on it and sighing happily.

Nevin shut his door and flopped next to his twin, letting out a long drawn out groan. Clearly, he was in pain.

“Does this have to do with Edward?” Drew rolled onto his side, staring at his brother in curiosity.

“How the fuck did you know,” Nevin mumbled, muffled by the mattress.

Drew laughed, a smile stretching his face.

“He’s all you ever talk about, did you know that? And well, I went on a walk earlier without you and he asked where you were.” Drew paused, before a sly grin appeared on his face and he nudged Nevin in a teasing manner. “Did something happen between you two or-?”

“NO OF COURSE NOT THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN EVER.”

Drew burst out laughing. Nevin reached over and attempted to shove him off the bed.

“Nev, I'm almost entirely convinced you're in love with him.”

“I am _not_. He’s such an ass,” Nevin huffed, finally rolling onto his side to face his brother. “... Did he actually ask about me?”

At Drew’s smug grin, Nevin reached out and punched his shoulder.

“Answer the damn question.”

“Okay, ow, fine! He uh… He actually wasn't even there today,” Drew admitted, furrowing his brow. “Why are you guys avoiding each other?”

“ _He’s_ not avoiding _me_ , _I’m_ avoiding _him_. And uh, it’s because...” Nevin paused, before muttering, “Well, I think Edward’s kinda cool I guess. We’re friends now and it's weird.” Nevin scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere except his brother. “Like, some kind of law of nature was just broken weird.”

“... Nevin, that's dumb. You’re dumb.”

Nevin sighed, rolling back onto his stomach so his face was shoved into his mattress.

“Fuck all of this.”

~~~~

Edward was having a nice day. He was never ever going back to that park ever again. As long as he couldn't see Nevin, Nevin didn't exist. It was fine.

It was cool.

“Edward? There’s someone here to see you!” His step mother, Janet, called down the hall, and Edward groaned and rolled out of bed, trudging his way out of his room and towards the front door.

When he saw who was standing there by his step mom, he straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

Nevin Jovel. The kid who was quickly becoming quite a nightmare to him.

“I’ll uh, leave you two be. I’ll be in my room if you need me, Edward.” Janet swept herself out of the room, giving Edward a look as she went.

Once she was gone, Edward turned back to face Nevin, only to find him right up in his face.

“Woah, dude, ever heard of personal space?”

“We’re being fucking dumb,” Nevin snapped, and Edward’s brows went up in surprise.

“What?”

“Avoiding each other. Why are we even doing it? Just because we got a little friendly with each other?” Nevin leaned back and crossed his arms, glaring at the other boy accusingly.

“We are not friends. How do you even know where I live?” Edward snapped. Nevin shrugged, uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I asked Barry. He told me not to tell you, but seeing as you’re more likely to beat me up than him, I’m all too willing to sell him out.”

“You know what, we’re not doing this.” Edward stepped around Nevin and pulled open the front door. “Out.”

“Wow, rude much?”

But despite that, Nevin moved towards the door, giving Edward a side glance as he stepped out.

“Janet’s nice.”

Edward slammed the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i actually wrote most of this last year thats why the quality of it is Worse but Fear Not the next part will be written Better~~


End file.
